Blood rose tears
by Deidara-akito
Summary: [teen titans wolf's rain cross] over The flower maidien a beatiful creation through a acient alchemy. Who's duty is to go hand in hand to paradise with the wolves. But its not only wolves who want to go to paradise.... bbxt, rxsf, Sxoc hintation ocxoc


Hana tears

Wolf's rain teen titan x over (no actual wolf rain characters will appear sorry)

Hana a mysterious result of an ancient alchemy. The flower maiden of the blood rose has been brought to Jump City to be studied. But the teen titans have to guard her. Though one green changeling creates a bond with the maiden. But what's Slade's plans for her and terra? And who is Arcra?

Chapter one: tears of a blood rose 

Robin stared up at the round glass spire that had been placed in the tower living room. Inside submerged in green water a silver haired girl hung from her bonds her hair swirling slightly. Two long bangs and the rest of it were short. "Hana…." He said softly as he placed a hand to the cold glass. He hated seeing her treated like this. It scared him the extent human went to make sure they remained dominate. He sometimes had nightmares that star fire would go under the same fate. But Hana was strange she was neither human or alien she was a flower a rose in a humans body. The flower maiden said to be the gate to paradise for wolf's when the world had gone to hell. An old legend the wolf searches for the flower maiden and the flower searches for the wolf. People didn't want there world to end or they didn't want to be left behind while the wolfs went to paradise. Her face held an innocent dreamy look to it half in sleep half awake. Her eyes mainly closed a small smile on her face.

The titans had been asked to research for a while as a professor and Cyborg looked at states on the computer raven searched books for the type of alchemy used and beast boy sat as a wolf while he helped with various experiments. Terra was on guard duty by the door with a few hired guards. He and Starfire just watched. Starfire taught of her as beauty, she was a rose. "Lets see how she reacts to wolf's blood?" said the professor taking a vial from her pocket slowly open the cap as Hana's eyes open slightly at first. The professor wrote something down and closed the cap but relished Hana's eyes slowly widening at something. Before the question could be asked terra's voice buzzed from the communicator. "Ro…Robin something wrong I was doing a round and came back to find the two guards dead." She said her voiced filled slightly with fear. "What killed them?" he asked everyone was listening. "There throats were ripped out something with…" she suddenly screamed as the communicator died. "TERRA! Answer report back!" he shouted as he turned to Cyborg. "Quickly pulled up the screen." He ordered as Cyborg. The screen showed, the two guards on the ground obviously had been turned over by terra small pools of blood by them. Beast boy stared in horror looking for terra to see the blonde girl propped against the wall out cold. Beast boy went to run out to get to her when the door to see a boy standing there. He had a dark red collar round his neck with a small silver plate with an "A" engraved on it. A short black with red gloves one shorter then the other. He also wore low hip hugging red combats. He had golden eyes one closed due to blood running from a cut on his forehead from under his bang. He had two long black bang with grey tips. The rest of his hair was spiky he looked up to Hana. "Hana…" He muttered looking to the other titans growling. Robin got in a defensive stance. He looked over and found no weapon. "How did you…" he trailed off where the boy had been standing now stood a black wolf with Grey under belly and neck. "Wolf…" said Cyborg shocked. The wolf growled. "Give back Hana!" He growled angrily before leaping at Robin fangs ready. Lucky Robin pulled out his pole stopping those sharp fangs from meeting his neck. More guards ran in one was carrying Terra who looked dizzy holding her head a small cut on her cheek obviously from a claw. Beast boy ran over taking her off the gun wielding man. "Terra your okay." He smiled holding her close. "I taught I lost you for a sec then…" he whimpered nuzzling her head slightly as she smiled still dizzy from where she hit her head. The guards all took there gun aiming. "Take aim…" called the main guard. "FIRE!" he shouted as 3 gunmen took rip at the wolf. The creature was like shadow jumping out of the way heading straight to the gunmen though one shot hit it in the shoulder sending the wolf back hitting the pillar falling to the ground. Hana seeing this slowly threw her head back tears falling down her cheeks as she let out a high pitch cry Beast boy fell to his knees clutching his head writhing in pain. Starfire fell to her knees crying. "So sad…." She sobbed as robin ran to her holding her close. One guard walked over to the wolf to remove it Robin looked over. "NO DON'T!" he yelled but to late the wolf sprung up grabbing the guard by the neck breaking it, ripping the throat out. He dodged another bullet jumping at the head gunman giving him he same treatment. As the wolf stood straight he was suddenly a boy again blood running from the corner of his mouth a bullet wound in his shoulder making large drops of pools of blood on the floor. He slowly limped over to where Hana was kept more blood spilling onto the ground in great slurps. He reached the cold glass placing his hand on the glass. "Hana…" he smiled weakly. Suddenly a click was heard as Cyborg fired a blast from his sonic cannon at the boy sending the wolf flying out of the window it fell to the waters below consumed by the waves.

It had been an hour since the wolf/boy had been blasted through the window and it seemed to go to normal as the titans cleaned or experimented. Suddenly Beast boy piped up. "Who's playing that strange music…." He said everyone looked puzzled so a few wires later and sudden singing came through on the speakers. (If you want to know it the same as Cheza's song) It was sweet but slightly sad as they listened continently. Beast boy yawned as he slowly fell asleep on Terra's shoulder she blushed slightly but smiled stroking his hair slightly also content in a half sleep daze.

"Arcra?" a soft voice called out "Arcra? Where are you? Arcra you okay?" it called out again. "Hana..." it replied weakly. "Hana are you okay?" it asked back. The wolf weakly stood as it spoke to his flower maiden through the unknown link it had with her. IT lay down in the small cave it had found resting. "Please…sing for me?" he asked as he lay in it own blood waiting for the new moon to rise. "I'll free you soon. Then we can go…to our paradise." He said softly as his eyes closed to a peaceful sleep.

Woo chapter one done

Chapter two: voices in my head

Beast boy starts to hear voices in his head calling him to paradise. But who calling him. And Slade's made his first move. But what reason has he got to do this? Maybe the world is going to hell.


End file.
